


a beautiful mind

by side_stickie_note (lost_stickie_note)



Series: tinysparks [19]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Fluff, Getting Together, Kyungsoo's Birthday Week 2021, Love Confessions, M/M, Movie: Inside Out (2015), side!Chanxing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-17
Updated: 2021-02-17
Packaged: 2021-03-16 14:01:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29208537
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lost_stickie_note/pseuds/side_stickie_note
Summary: Just because Baekhyun is Joy, it doesn't mean he knows best. Or at least that's what Kyungsoo thinks.
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Do Kyungsoo | D.O
Series: tinysparks [19]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1734781
Comments: 24
Kudos: 45
Collections: Challenge #13 — Like a Movie





	a beautiful mind

**Author's Note:**

> Sooo... had no clue what to do for this one, but I really wanted to write something cute this round. I'm afraid this one won't make much sense unless you've seen Inside Out. :(( To clarify roles though...
> 
> Baekhyun as Joy  
> Kyungsoo as Anger  
> Jongdae as Sadness  
> Sehun as Disgust  
> Jongin as Fear  
> ...starring Chanyeol as their Human
> 
> Thank you to my lovely beta reader!! ♡

“Gimme the controls, Baekhyun.”

“Nooo.” Baekhyun looks at him with a stricken expression on his face, shielding the control panel. “You can’t touch it. Chanyeol needs to look _happy_ , not angry, in front of Yixing so that Yixing will realize Chanyeol has the biggest crush on him, and then they’ll get their happily ever after—”

The dreamy look on Baekhyun’s face would be _almost_ endearing if the idiot wasn’t blocking Kyungsoo’s way.

Kyungsoo sighs, feeling his temper starting to get the best of him. “Baekhyun, the only one I’m about to get mad at is _you_.” He sighs. “Don’t worry, I won’t make Chanyeol angry. He doesn’t have it in him anyways.”

And it’s true.

For all the time Baekhyun spends worrying about Kyungsoo and his supposed anger issues, Kyungsoo has rarely gotten angry at all, their wonderful home of a human named Chanyeol just too soft-hearted to truly get angry at anyone.

In all their years of helping to guide Chanyeol, the worst that has happened is Chanyeol being grumpy about early mornings. And thankfully that was a phase only through high school.

Which is perfectly fine to Kyungsoo.

Makes his job a lot easier.

Well, if only Baekhyun wasn’t the one guiding the ship so to speak.

In Kyungsoo’s opinion, Joy is all well and good, but they’ve gotten into a bind because of Baekhyun more than once, specifically in the department of romance. Baekhyun, at his truest heart of hearts, is a romantic. Which means they’ve spent a _lot_ of time shooting their shot just for it to not go anywhere, leaving Jongdae in a puddle of tears as Sadness, all of them watching as Chanyeol gets his heart broken again.

“Fine.” Baekhyun steps out of his way reluctantly.

Kyungsoo watches the screen as Chanyeol talks to Yixing, eyes fixated on the shorter boy. This latest crush is fresh and new. It’s the start of their sophomore year at university, and Chanyeol had been late to his first class, having to run halfway across campus.

Entirely forgetting to bring anything for class.

The boy next to him had wordlessly handed him some scrap paper and a pen to scribble notes down with. Yixing had introduced himself after class ended and had even offered to let Chanyeol borrow his notes.

Chanyeol has been enamored ever since.

Kyungsoo plays with the controls, giving Chanyeol a reminder to smile, but not _too_ widely so it isn’t creepy, and he even gives Chanyeol a nudge to ask.

“Do you want to study together for the exam?” Chanyeol asks Yixing hopefully. “I was planning on really starting on the weekend.”

“That sounds great.” Yixing smiles, and all of them—Baekhyun, Sehun, Jongdae, Jongin, and Kyungsoo—collectively sigh at the cute dimple. “Good idea to make a study group since this exam is going to be _awful_. I’ll tell Minseok and Junmyeon to come too.”

Kyungsoo immediately feels the mood drop between their group, and he hears Sehun make an affronted noise.

And then Yixing is walking away, Chanyeol very obviously disappointed, Chanyeol’s mood meter dropping a few points.

Jongin starts the downhill discussion first, evidently already anxious, eyes wide. “What if Chanyeol falls in love with Yixing, and Yixing doesn’t like us? What if Yixing _hates_ us and is only pretending to be nice? What if—”

“It’s okay, Jongin.” Baekhyun jumps in to calm Jongin’s Fear, wrapping him up in a hug. “There’s absolutely no way Yixing would hate Chanyeol.”

“How could he when we’re so fabulous?” Sehun snorts, making a face of Disgust. “If he doesn’t like Chanyeol then there’s something wrong with him.” Sehun finishes off his conclusion. “It just means Yixing simply doesn’t have any taste.”

“But why else would he invite Minseok and Junmyeon too?” Jongdae bites his lip, and suddenly a wave of Sadness runs through the place. “I thought it was obvious Chanyeol wants to hang out together alone.”

Kyungsoo lets out a sigh as he watches Baekhyun try to reassure Jongdae and Jongin at the same time as Sehun looks on, rolling his eyes.

“Baekhyun—” Kyungsoo starts. “—maybe Yixing just isn’t interested.”

“Why would he not be _interested_?”

And now, Jongdae is actually wailing, and Kyungsoo heads over to do damage control, patting Jongdae on the back and trying to comfort him. And Baekhyun grabs the chance to take over the switchboard, the rest of them falling over in a tumble as Chanyeol suddenly breaks out into a run to catch up with Yixing.

They all turn to stare as Yixing’s surprised face pops up on the screen again to the tune of Chanyeol’s panting, trying to catch his breath.

“Actually, I— I wanted to study alone, together. Like a study date.” Chanyeol pauses. “Or maybe we can hang out on a date...without the studying part.”

The five of them watch as Yixing blushes, pink in the cheeks.

Sehun uncharacteristically squeals in the background, and Kyungsoo can _feel_ everyone holding their breath.

“Oh, uhh, a date?” Yixing appears flustered, blinking rapidly, and there’s a long moment before Yixing responds. “I— I’d like that, I think.”

The dimple in Yixing’s cheek deepens as he smiles at Chanyeol.

And then Jongdae is cheering, and Kyungsoo swears Chanyeol’s heartbeat shoots up by twenty extra beats far too fast.

Baekhyun sidles up to him, bumping his hip with his own. “See? I told you Yixing was interested.”

Kyungsoo grumbles. “Lucky guess.”

“It’s not just luck if I’m right.” Baekhyun grins at him. “Besides, you’ve always been bad at seeing what’s right in front of you.”

Kyungsoo feels his stomach flip-flop as Baekhyun stares at him, suddenly all serious and pretty wide eyes. The kiss is butterfly soft against his cheek and over far too soon. But before Kyungsoo can even get angry about being blindsided, Baekhyun runs off to join the others.

“Congrats, you guys!! We did it!!”

Kyungsoo smiles fondly at the sight of Baekhyun jumping up and down in excitement before walking over slowly to join.

**Author's Note:**

> 😀😡 aka the best dynamic
> 
> Comments, kudos appreciated! ♡♡
> 
> [twt](https://twitter.com/sidestickienote) | [cc](https://curiouscat.qa/sidestickienote)


End file.
